Some computing service providers, such as operators of data centers and other large-scale computing services, may host execution of various content on behalf of one or more customers. For example, in some cases, a computing service provider may host execution of video games on behalf of one or more video game developers. In some examples, malicious users, such as hackers, may attempt to access hosted content and perform various malicious acts in relation to the hosted content. For example, denial of service (DoS) attacks and distributed DOS (DDoS) attacks are attempts to flood a server with large quantities of illegitimate or malicious requests until the server has no ability to respond to legitimate and non-malicious requests.